Thank You
by cottoncandyylover
Summary: "Thank you for life, and all the little ups and downs that make it worth living." - This is my first fanfic. NaruHina. I don't really know if this summary reflects the fanfic itself, so, if you feel like reading it, go ahead and thank you :)


So, this is my first fanfic. I don't really think I have that much talent for writing, but decided to give it a go. English is not my native language, so I'm sorry for  
mistakes and/or words not well written you may encounter, even though I did review it a lot of times. I used some Japanese words, but I think they're easy to understand, but I'll put the translation in the end, just in case. Also, I don't really know, yet, about writing layouts here, so I apologize about that because, I'm just starting to get to know the writing side of fanfiction now.

Being said that, thank you, if you decide to read this and please do review and tell me if you liked it or not. Just don't be to hard on me, as I said, I have never written anything like this before, so I'm kind of worried I didn't portrait the characters well. Have a nice reading :)

_I do not own Naruto._

* * *

**"Thank you"**

The war had finally ended. After what seemed like forever, after all the pain, suffering, losses, everyone was finally experiencing the thing most have been waiting for: relieve and a sense of happiness. The only thing that could be bothering every village right now would be the Nations' reconstructions.

However, walking through the battlefield, observing all the destruction that could be seen all throughout the land was Hinata Hyuga. Clothes a little worn out, she walked while contemplating how all the nations had worked so hard to win this war. She was happy that she could be of help, as little as it may have been, an emotion of happiness overwhelmed her heart, but at the same time she remembered all the deaths, especially Neji's death and couldn't help but feel this emptiness inside her, one that could make her burst into tears, if she thought too much and too hard about it. He had died protecting her, without thinking twice.

- "And all this time… Was I able to help him? Maybe I could've helped him more. He was always there for me, even when I didn't notice. I knew he was struggling too…Was my life that much worth saving?," – whispered Hinata to herself.

Then she remembered Naruto at that time, pain, angst, loneliness were plastered in his face, he was lost, he couldn't find his path, he was struggling and needed someone. She had been that someone and she had to try and overcome Neji's death in order to aid him, his mind and heart. That helped her feeling better, she smiled a little, she could feel her heartbeat growing stronger but, and for the first time, Hinata didn't think that having Naruto in her mind was helping her get away from thinking about Neji. It wasn't possible. She was incredibly happy that Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Akamaru, Sakura, Tenten and all her comrades were safe and sound, but she wanted her cousin, she desperately wanted to be able to hear his voice… even if it were just for one more time. Her heart ached, maybe because she was just now experiencing the loss, maybe because she hadn't had time to think about him when it happened. She had to wait for the war to end, she had to be strong until the end and just now were all these emotions trying to pour out from her. All she wanted, right now, was to be alone for a while in order to think better about all the events that occurred during the war, the consequences. She started walking faster, not looking where the destroyed path would lead her, bangs slightly covering her tinted-purple eyes.

Destiny, though, didn't think that letting her be alone right now would be the best option: Hinata was so immersed in her thoughts and not noticing where she was going, of course, she would bump straight forward into someone. She was about to apologize, but she heard a voice, that voice, a voice that could make her blush like a tomato, a voice that could make butterflies fly in her tummy, a voice that could guide a million hearts if needed too, a voice that belonged to a hero, a savior, a voice that belonged to the one and only orange knuckleheaded ninja – Uzumaki Naruto.

- "Itai… uh? Hinata!" – grinned Naruto as he was quite happy to see her. The war had been won by everyone's' hearts coming together as one, but he remembered how she had been an extremely important piece of it all, he remembered how she helped him through, once again, one of the most hardships of his lives. He knew and wanted to thank her, to at least tell her that if it weren't from her, he wouldn't have made it back there.

- "Naa-ruto-kun!"

Hinata was surprised to see him here… why of all times had she had to encounter him when all she wanted was to just going someplace quiet, where she collect her thoughts? She was already tearing up a little bit from thinking about her cousin, she didn't want him to worry or think she was weak. She desperately tried to hide those small tears that were starting to form in her eyes with her sleeves, looking away from him… and what better view than the ground?

_- 'Don't look at him… try not to look at him and just say you have some important meeting or… or… ' -_ was what Hinata was thinking whenshe was interrupted.

- "Ne… Hinata, daijoubu?" – She could feel him looking directly at her, trying to find her eyes. Hinata could feel her face warming up as she was asking herself how he possibly could send a blush right into her face and make her feel like this when she, as a matter of fact, had already confessed to him. She waved her head to try and get herself together and answer him as best as she could while not looking at him in the eyes.

- "Hai! Daijoubu, Naruto-kun… how are you?" – she was really trying to not just run out of there. She really needed some alone time, she wasn't thinking correctly anymore. And even after the war, he looked so cheerful and, well, handsome. Hinata needed to stop thinking about that. That's not the time and space for it, she was telling herself. Even so… she felt as if it was a little easier to talk to Naruto. Maybe because she felt closer to him? Maybe because she had already confessed and had been supporting him more openly than she had ever done when she was younger? She knew she was and would be always a little shy around him, but she wasn't stuttering as much. She felt more comfortable around him. She felt a little better knowing that.

On the other hand, Naruto had noticed how she hadn't looked at him. He really wanted for her to look at him, he wanted for her to see how thankful he was for her help during his hard times. He hadn't forgotten her confession either. He still didn't really know what he felt for her and he was worried he would end up hurting her, but he also knew that he didn't want to leave her hanging. He was badly trying to look at her in the eyes, but when he did, he found sadness when he was expecting happiness from the end of the war. Of course, he was sad that many comrades had to sacrifice their lives, but those weren't in vain and he felt happy that no more people had to die.

_Tears_ – why tears? Had someone hurt her? Why was she crying? Her eyes seemed almost empty and it was as if he could feel her sadness. She shouldn't be crying, at least, not these kind of tears. Then, as a strike of lightining, something in the back of his memory told him the source of her sadness, he remembered… _Neji_. His eyes soften at Hinata, he knew how it was to lose someone special, he knew it too well and he didn't think that Hinata should feel that pain. Naruto knew that Neji always cared for Hinata even when he thought he didn't. He admired the way Hinata was able to pull herself together when her cousin had died in front of her, he even remember that even then she had cried, but he should've known better, no one should go through something like that the way she did. When Naruto had found out about Jiraya's death, he had time to adjust to it, he felt sad, he cried a lot, he had been alone and then regained his strength and moved on, never once forgetting his master. Hinata hadn't had that time, that's how war is, if someone dies, you can't grieve, you have to go on right there. It's a battlefield. She had to postpone her emotions until after the war. It's true she had given him strength at that time, but she should be able to cry as much as she wanted. He couldn't stand seeing her like this, he hated it.

Naruto slowly approached Hinata. One step at a time. Hinata had noticed that Naruto hadn't answered in a while, she was getting worried and was about to speak out when she felt someone wrap their arms around her in a warm, tight and comforting hug. Hinata's head shot up, she was paralyzed and her eyes were open wide staring at nothing but an orange jacket. That's when she heard his voice – in the lower and softer tone she had ever heard him speak:

- "I know how it feels, please don't hide it, Hinata... It's not good. You don't have to be strong all the time. Just pour it out... I hate seeing one of my precious people like this and Neji wouldn't like it either."

That was it. That was all Hinata needed. All the tears that were accumulating in her eyes just started to pour out of her eyes. Her shoulders started to shake and slowly, she wrapped her arms around Naruto burring her face in his jacket, accepting his gesture. They stayed like that for a while. Naruto would whisper small comforting words to her and she needn't to hear what they were, just the sound of his voice was able to calm her down. It was getting late. But Naruto didn't mind and Hinata was thankful that he didn't. When it felt like Hinata had stopped crying and was calming down, Naruto took her face in his hands and backed away a few centimeters in order to see her better: _"She's pretty." _He wiped some last tears that were in her eyes and smiled at her. A small, but meaningful smile that made Hinata blush more than she had ever blushed. He looked so handsome right now. She smiled back.

- "Ne, Hinata, you're blushing really hard right now!" – He watched as Hinata blushed a darker red than before and looked away from him. Now, he got why she would blush and stutter so much around him. It actually made him feel good about himself that he could have such effect on her. He couldn't help but find that kind of cute. _Wait… cute? Where did that come from? Oh well… she is kind of cute and pretty._

- "Hum... Hinata?"

Hinata, hearing him calling her, looked slightly up at him – Hai? – she noticed how he was thinking hard about he was going to say, she could see that he was the one not staring at her for once and she found that strange – _Does he have to go somewhere and can't tell me? – _Hinata was getting a little sad if that was the case, she was feeling better now that he was with him and didn't feel like being alone again. But then, she studied him better – _was he, Uzumaki Naruto, blushing?_ – She didn't have time to think that much about it, because then, he looked directly at her eyes and their eyes interlocked. She couldn't look away, even if she wanted, not now.

- "Hinata, … don't be sad, ok? I know it's hard what you are going through, I've gone through the same with Ero-I mean, Jiraya-sensei, so I know how hard it must be for you to lose Neji like that, but I know he would be proud of you and he wouldn't want you to be sad like that, but even if you just want to talk or if you do feel sad, you can always count on me. I've been wanting to thank you for all the help you've been giving me and never got the chance, so… what I mean is… Thank you very much, Hinata. Thank you for always standing by my side, for saving me and letting me hold your hand."

Hinata was speechless. She couldn't think, she couldn't answer back, she could only stare back at him. She felt so happy she could cry. But she didn't. She smiled, she smiled like she had never done before. She ran up to him and tackled him to the ground, hugging him. It's true, it wasn't a confession, Naruto didn't say he loved her back, but it was a start and it was enough for Hinata. She didn't need anything else. Naruto, on the other hand, was surprised by her sudden tackling move, but couldn't help but stare down at her smile and smile himself – _That's the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. Thank you for loving me, Hinata. I promise I'll always protect you, as long as I live._

The words Naruto had said to Hinata would forever be in her heart just like that time when she gave him courage for fighting Neji in the Chunnin Exams – she smiled, once again, this time, thinking of her cousin - _"Thank you, Neji-nii-san. Thank you for not letting me be alone and thank you for being there for me since always."_

It was getting really late, so Naruto and Hinata decided to get up and as soon as they were about to make their way to their temporary homes, the orange ninja abruptly stopped making Hinata do the same.

- "What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" – Hinata asked staring back at him.

Hinata didn't have time to come to terms with everything that happened in just that moment, but the things she was able to make out were: first, Naruto had just kissed her on her right cheek, second, Naruto had sprinted away in the opposite direction yelling something about how he had forgotten to report to "_Oba-chan!_" also known as the Hokage and third he had yelled that he would see her again the next day. Hinata, blushing, brought her hand to her right cheek and savored the moment while watching him sprint away though the streets: _"Naruto-kun, thank you for everything you have done for me, for making me strong and making me smile. Thank you for making me love you." _was the last thought Hinata had before continuing her path.

* * *

**The end. I hope Naruto and Hinata didn't seem too off of their character. Thank you for reading and please do review :)**

_Japanese Words_

_Itai - "ouch"_

_Daijoubu - "Are you ok?" / "I'm ok."_


End file.
